


lend me ur shirt (i like ur smell)

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But I'm not sure, I Don't Even Know, I hope it worked, M/M, creepy a little, enjoy, for a little bit like i tried to not make it that graphic, is it creepy, its a bit creepy, okay so this is supposed to be fluff, solo hyungwon, sorry - Freeform, tried to make it funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyungwon doesn’t have a problem. No, really, he doesn’t. It’s just sometimes Hyunwoo smells so nice and it’s definitely not weird that Hyungwon sometimes jerks off while wearing his shirts.





	lend me ur shirt (i like ur smell)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so inspiration from HYUNGWON AND SHOWNU WEARING PLAID AT THE AIRPORT 
> 
> i wanted to write something in regards to that, but i am trash and wrote something else about wearing someone else's shirt and being creepy instead. i think it reflects who i am as a person............ WHOOPS 
> 
> hope u enjoy :-)

Hyungwon tells himself it’s just because he and Hyunwoo have similar fashion sense, but even he knows that’s not exactly true.

Well, maybe it’s a little bit true. He and Hyunwoo do have acceptable fashion sense, but Hyungwon has enough of his own clothes that he doesn’t really need to borrow Hyunwoo’s. They’re a bit rash with that, though, this group. Hyungwon couldn’t count on both hands how many of Jooheon’s t-shirts are crumpled on the floor of the living area or how many socks of his own Minhyuk has stolen.

It’s not much of a problem for anyone else. Kihyun just rolls his eyes when he discovers his missing jacket in Changkyun’s room and Hoseok gets into a bitchy mood all day when he can’t find his favourite shirt only to discover them in the laundry.

All of the other members don’t really mind, so Hyungwon’s not sure why he thinks about it a little bit too much.

Okay. That’s a lie. He knows why he does, and it has everything to do with the fact that it’s Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon doesn’t intentionally wear Hyunwoo’s clothes that often, mostly because he knows how it feels to have someone else wearing something that belongs to you. He’ll just take one of the clothes that’s closest to him—which makes sense since they share a room—and just slip it on.

Turns out it belongs to Hyunwoo. Oops. Not his fault he didn’t notice that.

And then he’ll notice things throughout the day, like how the shirt smells a little different because Hyunwoo’s mom makes him use a different detergent and he’ll notice that the shirt feels a lot more comfortable on his body then how it fits snugly on Hyunwoo. He’ll realize all these small things and won’t know what to do with them, so he tucks them away for later contemplation.  
  
It’s nice. The feeling he has is warm. Hyungwon knows it’s nicer than he’s got any right to be—wearing Hyunwoo’s clothes. It might just be because he likes Hyunwoo, but he knows it’s more than that.

He knows because sometimes he’ll be lying in the top bunk, staring at the ceiling at the end of the day, knowing he wants to go to sleep but the shirt just makes it hard for him to sleep. It still smells vaguely like Hyunwoo, though it’s faded throughout the day. To get the full effect, he’s got to tug the collar up to bury his nose in it. He’s glad nobody’s on the top bunk bed next to him, because if they were, they’d think he’d be out of his mind.

He closes his eyes and inhales again. It’s delicate, warm, just like Hyunwoo. Hyungwon isn’t sure whether Hyunwoo does something else with his clothes to make them smell like this, but it’s not just detergent. It smells like detergent mixed with Hyunwoo’s cuddles.  
  
Hyungwon’s never felt more like a creep in his life.  
  
They all have smells, Hyungwon knows that because of how Kihyun has showed off that specialty of his, but strangely, Hyungwon tends to only recognizes scents that makes his heart flutter.

Coffee, that perfume he uses on a regular basis, and Hyunwoo.  
  
Hyungwon inhales again, one hand bunched in the fabric as the other trails over his thigh. He's removed his trousers before crawling into bed, now lying there in boxers and Hyunwoo’s shirt. He's done this before, but not so often that he doesn't feel a guilty shame when he palms himself through the material of his underwear and finds what he already knew. He's hard.  
  
He squeezes a little, lips pressing to the inside of the collar. His breath is trapped between the fabric and his lips, which are becoming progressively wetter by the moment. He swipes his tongue out to catch the excess moisture and then his breath catches in a sigh as he slips his hand inside his boxers.  
  
It's not like Hyungwon doesn't know how to get himself off, so he makes quick work of it. The longer he keeps this shirt on the worse he feels.  
  
He reaches over to the bag at the end of his bed and grabs a tissue from there, wiping the mess from his fingers and then slipping the shirt off his body and grabbing the one he had prepared at the edge of the bed to replace it.

Feeling a bit weird now, Hyungwon leans over the edge of his bed to see if Hoseok and Hyunwoo were even aware of what he was doing. Stifling a small giggle from the sight of shirtless gods underneath him, he continued to lie down in his bed after taking a longer peek at a shirtless Hyunwoo. He pretends to not notice that Hyunwoo’s shirt is still splayed beside his pillow as turns to face the wall.

If Hyunwoo’s scent helps him get to sleep any easier, then that’s his own business.

 

* * *

  
  
The next morning, Hyunwoo asks if anyone's seen his black shirt and Hyungwon forgets himself, mumbling that small “yeah, it's in the room” around a spoonful of rice. Hyunwoo goes to find it, joking about how difficult it'll be to find. When he gets back, he's got a really weird look on his face, but Hyungwon’s pretending to be distracted by Jooheon attempting to receive some free moisturizer from Minhyuk and Kihyun by telling the group about his latest acne attack.

All that stuff about going in to the studio without makeup and stuff, Hyungwon thinks. He wasn’t really focusing, but trying his best to. Hyungwon was definitely trying to focus at Jooheon talking, but his heart kept thumping in his chest about Hyunwoo looking weird after finding the shirt.  
  
"Found it," Hyunwoo announces, and that's when Hyungwon’s tries not to show it too much when he remembers where the shirt was when he woke up in the morning, half tucked under his pillow and half wrapped around his wrist. Fuck. Shit.  
  
He looks up, hoping he's got an expression of nonchalance on his face but pretty sure it's actually utter terror. Hyunwoo gives him a pointed look. Hyungwon sighs, turning back to his bowl of rice. He doesn't want to talk about it later. Can't Hyunwoo just let him be creepy in peace?  
  
"Glad it wasn't buried under everything," he mumbles, smacking Jooheon’s hand again. "Yah, if you want those stuff, you should just take it secretly. They’ve got too much of it that they won’t notice them going missing.”

“Okay, true, but can’t you at least be nice and ask first,” Minhyuk shoots back, flicking a piece of radish at Jooheon’s head. Hyungwon’s grateful, because of the morning chaos, Hyunwoo doesn’t try to talk about the shirt being somewhere nice and proper. Like it was planned to be there.  
  
"Don't waste food," Kihyun grumbles, while grabbing the piece of radish and putting it in his mouth.  
  
"I wasn't wasting it," Minhyuk protests. He's feeding Jooheon a piece of bacon now. Hyungwon wonders about them sometimes, but considering last night he jerked off wearing Hyunwoo’s shirt, he doesn't really have room to speculate. "I was using it. Radish is very good for perfect aim."  
  
"What kind of bullshit is that?” Hoseok manages to burst into laughter. He accepts a glass of water from Changkyun while he tries not to choke on his food. Kihyun knows better than to argue with a dumb Minhyuk, so he just rolls his eyes.  
  
Hyunwoo remained quiet this whole time and Hyungwon doesn't know if that's good or bad at the moment. At least he's not bringing it up in front of everyone. And it’s normal for him to be quiet. But he’s not eating either, and that’s just weird.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Changkyun asks around his chopsticks. He's eaten around three bowls of rice after missing last night’s dinner. Hyungwon wonders absently if you can overdose on rice before remembering how much his members could eat. "Anything?"  
  
"Jooheon and I were gonna go bowling if any of you want to come,” Minhyuk says, knowing very much how Kihyun and Hoseok might want to tag along. “Since there’s nothing on the schedule today.”  
  
Kihyun smiles cheekily. “Do you even have to ask?”  
  
Minhyuk just rolls his eyes and then continues to stare at Hoseok. “Yeah, sure, count me in.”  
  
"Hyungwon and I are doing stuff." Hyunwoo delivers it so casually and since he’s so used to spending time with Hyunwoo, Hyungwon’s nodding along before he realizes, “WAIT WHAT?” while he freezes in his chair. "Next time, maybe."  
  
He looks completely sincere, like always. Hyungwon wonders when Hyunwoo became such an incredible liar and why he finds it slightly arousing. Weird.  
  
"You're always having plans." Jooheon lifts his nose in mock snootiness. "Well, we are having our own plans after bowling too, since you two are always out together. Changkyun, you’re coming with us."  
  
"I wasn’t planning on going because Kihyun hyung might cry,” Changkyun huffs playfully. “But if you insist on me kicking butts today, I guess I just have to.”

"Shut up, Changkyun," Kihyun responds, pushing his chair back from the table. "I’m that good without practice, just wait and see what happens when I practice."  
  
"If you’re good then you should have competed, but of course, that fucking ego of yours," Jooheon nags as he gets up to put his plate in the sink.  
  
This is the weirdest fucking group, Hyungwon’s pretty sure. He has no idea what even just happened in that conversation, but he enjoys it. Surrounded by six people he plans on spending his whole life with.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" he murmurs around his spoon to the leader. He's avoiding Hyunwoo’s eyes. "Or did you just make that up to get out of going bowling with the others?"  
  
"Mhm." Hyunwoo slowly chews his bite of rice, gaze burning into Hyungwon’s face. He can feel the intensity of it but all he can see is the way Hyunwoo's jaw is working. It's fucking attractive.  
  
"Alright, then." Hyungwon smiles like it's a joke but they both know what Hyunwoo wants to talk about. He considers faking ill before remembering that Hyunwoo’s not his teacher and they live in the same house—hell, even the same room.

He'll just have to figure out a believable story before then, that's all. He's intelligent, he can totally do that. Maybe he’ll go out and play bowling too, even though he knows he sucks and dreads it so much.  
  
Hyungwon swallows his last mouthful of rice with that comforting thought and moves to put his bowl in the sink. As he does, though, Hyunwoo sets a warm hand on his wrist and squeezes before moving it away. However brief the touch is, it makes Hyungwon feel warm all over, and dizzy.  
  
Well, shit. Maybe this won't be as easy as he thought.

 

* * *

  
  
The day passes more quickly than Hyungwon would like and at around five in the evening there's a person at the door. The others have left selfies in their group chat, the usual information about who’s winning and who’s losing even though it has only been an hour since they left. His heart leaps at the intense stare he’s receiving on his end, already knowing who it is.

With a deep breath and pasting an easy smile on his face, Hyungwon turns to look at him. Hyunwoo gives him a smile right back but it’s clear that he seemed distracted by something.  
  
"Hey," he greets, stepping inside when Hyungwon moves to sit at the edge of the bed. "Are you sleeping with my shirt?"  
  
Hyungwon lapses into laughter at how ridiculous it sounds, at how obvious it seemed to Hyunwoo, at how Hyunwoo just straight-out-of-nowhere brought that question to him. Of course, Hyunwoo’s the kind to do that anyways. His heart's pounding quickly but he ignores it. "You sound like a protective father, the irony." He points out, sliding down the stairs. "Are you going to ask me my intentions?"  
  
He sees Hyunwoo think back over what he said and then crack a smile.  
  
"Oh, that's not what I meant." He shakes his head. It's cute how he thinks Hyungwon wasn't fully aware of what he meant. "I mean... It was just sort of weird how it was... where it was when I found it."  
  
"I dunno, hyung, I just took it off yesterday and threw it there." Hyungwon shrugs. "Sorry, I'll wash it if you want."  
  
"No, that’s not what I meant." Hyunwoo gives him another look. Hyungwon really wishes he would stop doing that. It’s not good for his health.  
  
"What do you mean, then?" Hyungwon doesn't think it's possible for a heart to beat out of its chest.  
  
"It was all... Just, hear me out, I don't care, or anything." Hyunwoo’s starting to look embarrassed, stumbling over his words. He can't possibly be as embarrassed as Hyungwon is. "Just, are you?"  
  
"I, uh," Hyungwon stammers. It's as good as a yes, but it's so hard to lie to Hyunwoo—nice and caring and amazing Hyunwoo. Especially when he can smell him from a foot away. "I guess. It smells nice."  
  
Way to sound terrifying, Chae Hyungwon.  
  
Hyunwoo just looks surprised now. "Does it?" There's a furrow in his brow that Hyungwon can admit, in his head at least, is always adorable. "Really?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sorry," he adds in case that's what Hyunwoo wants out of this conversation. He's not sure what Hyunwoo wants out of this, actually. Neither of them really stands to gain anything besides awkwardness and tension. And Hyungwon really doesn’t want to happen between them.  
  
"No, it's fine, like I said. Just wanted to know." Hyunwoo sounds half-curious, half-confused. "So, what, do you just sniff it to sleep?"  
  
"No!" Hyungwon protests. "Shit, no, hyung."  
  
"Well, I don't know!" Hyunwoo replies defensively. "I've never smelled someone's shirt to sleep before!"  
  
"That's not it," Hyungwon groans, shoving a hand through his hair. "It's like, I don't know… you just smell nice."  
  
Hyunwoo licks his lips before responding and Hyungwon’s eyes automatically flick there before he remembers that Hyunwoo is watching him and can see whatever it is that he is doing.  
  
"I—Uh." Whatever Hyunwoo was going to say, suddenly disappeared, his eyebrows raised high on his forehead. Hyungwon covers his eyes with his hand and groans again. What is he even doing?

"What?" he asks anyway, not removing his hand. Hyunwoo suddenly tugs his hand off, closer than he was before.  
  
He tilts his head just a little before looking back into Hyungwon’s eyes. "This is okay, right?" he asks. The hint of uncertainty strikes Hyungwon as absolute ridiculousness but it’s so fucking adorable, and he can't hold back the smile.  
  
"Yeah," he answers, because with Hyunwoo closer, comes the scent of Hyunwoo, intoxicating and warm and much more of a rush when it's coming from the actual person. "Yeah, this is okay."  
  
Hyunwoo kisses him with a little hesitance anyway, which is fine as anything else might have caused Hyungwon to combust right there and then. He presses back at Hyunwoo’s lips with his own, needing to tilt his head up a little. He's not used to that, but then again, a lot of things about the way Hyunwoo makes him feel are different from what he's used to.  
  
"I can like, lend you a shirt or something," Hyunwoo mumbles, apparently unwilling to separate their lips while he talks. "Whenever you want it so, uh, less creepy."  
  
"Shut up," Hyungwon replies. Kissing is far more important to him right now than a silly shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @nashaloof on tumblr or @punctualpizza on twitter,, if u wanna be friends bcs that wld be nice even tho i'm an awkward piece of shit dying for attention :) JOKES thanks for enjoying this trash oneshot let me know what u think of it !!!!


End file.
